


Ang3l_1o1 Has Joined The Server

by cactus_is_writing_09



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Human AU, Other, beelzebub has chronic pain, beelzebub is a twitch streamer, everyone is a human, gabriel is a simp, ill edit tags later lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactus_is_writing_09/pseuds/cactus_is_writing_09
Summary: Brayden L. Zabubb is a well known Twitch streamer under the name B33LZ3BUB_, with nearly 3 millions subscribers, they're thinking of expanding their mod team.Gabriel T. Angelo is a college student who's been with Bee's channel since the beginning. Now, with mod applications opening, he sees a chance to help out one of his favourite streamers by doing something other than donating.Then one day an individual matching the description of the mysterious teen streamer appears in Gabriel's psych class.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15





	Ang3l_1o1 Has Joined The Server

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a sort of twitch streamer au template written in my docs for months, and I decided to add names in finally!

Gabriel T. Angelo smiled to himself as the notification popped up along the top of his computer screen. “B33LZ3BUB_ has gone live!” It flashed, accompanied by a small party horn that spit confetti across his desktop. Closing down his finished coursework, he eagerly tuned in, just in time to hear the familiar sound of the stream startup. He pushed his glasses up his nose and waited patiently, bopping his head to the indie music that the streamer had composed themselves. He grinned as the chat began to flood with messages, but stopped himself before he said anything. Sure, he had been with B33LZ3BUB_ since they had started their channel nearly three years prior, but as they grew, he had become more nervous about talking to them.

The chat began exploding as the stream flashed, a hand was removed from the camera lens, and the smiling face of the teen streamer filled his monitor. “Hey there guys and ghouls! If you’re new here, I’m Bee, welcome! If you’re one of my subs, followers, or maybe you just watch without doing any of those things, nice to see you back with us!” Bee grinned and clapped their hands. “Hey mods! Keep up the good work!” They gushed as the chat was put into slow mode. “Today we’re going to be playing a bit of Among Us with some friends, then maybe I might need some help writing a new song for the channel, this old one is getting a little overused.” A ding sounded from Bee’s end and they snapped their head towards the noise. Their face lit up in excitement and they turned back to the camera, a new sparkle in their black eyes. “Guys! I totally forgot, Hastur just reminded me, thank you darling. Go check out my mods by the way, Hastur, Ligur, Crowley, and my incredible Dagon.” The chat blew up with a sea of “AWWWWWWW” comments and emotes as Bee’s face softened. “All their links are down below! Now, the announcement.” Bee smiled nervously. “We’re opening a Discord!” The streamer shrieked suddenly, throwing their hands in the air. “Oh my Satan. My mods and I have been planning this for so long, but we wanted to make sure everything was perfect before it launched!” Naturally, the chat blew up once again at the announcement, but one specific donation caught the black-haired teen’s eye.

@ang3l_1o1 says: “Hey B! Don’t know if you remember me lmao, congrats on 2mil! I’ll be joining the Discord once the link is up. -Gabe”

The teen’s eyes widened once again. “Gabe! Welcome back my dude! It’s been a while since you’ve been in chat with us. Of course I remember you, you were one of my first subs! Can’t wait to see you on the Discord with us!” A gentle knock at the door startled Bee, causing them to bash their knees into their desk, and Gabriel winced in sympathy as they let out a sharp gasp. A little know fact about the teen that sat behind the camera, was that they struggled with chronic pain, which was part of the reason why their uploads were so sporadic. Newer fans wouldn’t have seen the streams that the young teen had done from bed, when the pain was too much to handle. Once Danny, or Dagon as she preferred online had come into the picture, the uploads became more infrequent to make sure that Bee didn’t overexert themself. On the days that Bee wasn’t able to stream, their mods would take over. 

\----

Anthony J. Crowley, or @Crowley999 on Twitch, usually posted some sort of chaotic cooking tutorial, which was strange, because from what Gabriel could tell, Crowley didn’t seem like someone that could cook an egg properly, let alone the complex recipes the teenager ended up perfecting. They were quite interesting streams, that more often than not turned into a QnA with him and his boyfriend Azira Fell, or @z1ra.f3ll. The two would talk about their relationship as a couple, how it had been impacted when Anthony had come out as genderfluid, mental health, and give advice to those who needed it. Gabriel always enjoyed when Crowley and Azira streamed, usually he could get some advice even if he didn’t think he had needed it, and to be honest, he loved the dynamic between the two. How Azira was all innocence and cottagecore, and how Crowley looked as if he had come straight from a rave.

Hastur M. Baphomet, or @dukeofhell03, usually streamed later in the day, granted, he did live in a different time zone then the other mods. His uploads usually had to do with conspiracy theories and cryptids, hence his username. He usually kept the videos light hearted and fun, with goofy music and crazy hand gestures.

Danielle “Danny” C. Eel, or @dagon_does_her_best on Twitch, posted highlights from games she and Bee had played in the past, everything from rage quits that resulted in broken setups to cute moments in games that made the chat absolutely melt.

\---- 

Gabriel watched with a nervous gaze as Dagon walked into Bee’s office. The stream had been muted, and Dagon was blocking the camera, as to preserve a bit of her partner’s dignity. After a minute of silence, the stream became unmuted and Dagon moved away from the camera, leaning down to give Bee a gentle kiss on the cheek. “If it gets too much, you don’t need to be online today.” She whispered.

Bee nodded and kissed her back. “I know Fishy. I know.” They sighed and smiled brightly at the camera. “Sorry chat! My girlfriend was being needy again.” They rolled their eyes in fake exasperation.

Dagon chuckled and waved goodbye, before the sound of a door closing was heard through Bee’s microphone. Bee’s face fell slightly as Dagon left, but they quickly regained their composure and logged into a call with some of their friends. “Hey all! Sorry for the late start. Something came up.” The streamer said quickly, typing something into the private chat the rest of the group was on. They all fought to speak the loudest and started laughing and joking as the game loaded up.

Bee’s in-game avatar ran over to the customize character section of the lobby just as @dukeofhell swiped the colour black from the menu. Bee cursed and growled at the hidden second monitor. “Hastur! You know I’m always black! Go back to being white with your leaf hat you radish smelling dick!” Hastur and Bee argued back and forth for a few minutes before everyone had their respective colours.

The call fell silent and Bee’s shared screen darkened with dark red text spelling “Impostor” hovering over their head and the head of the user @daem0n06. Gabriel smirked as he watched the eighteen year old’s face light up. “Alright Dagon. Let’s kill these idiots.”

The game started and Bee went to work faking tasks, doing a surprisingly good job at it. About a minute in to the first round, Bee cornered Ligur in the lower engine and killed him, before venting out into security and setting off an oxygen failure. In the few seconds they had to get to O2, they had also killed their friend Uriel, and soon after, their friend Newt. Barely a minute after they had fixed O2 with the rest of the crew, a body was reported. But it wasn’t Uriel or Ligur, it was Anathema, another friend of the streamer. The voting screen popped up, five out of ten crewmembers had been killed the first round. Uriel, Newt, Anathema, Ligur, and Michael. The remaining players consisted of Crowley, Azira, Bee, Dagon, and Hastur. With a few subtle words, Hastur was ejected and the remaining players were thrust back into the game. With stakes now higher than ever and everyone under suspicion, Bee hid out in security, before killing Azira when he walked in and venting out. They hid in the vents for a while before they watched Crowley walk in. before he could report the body Dagon was right behind him and his avatar’s tiny red body fell over right next to Azira’s. The screen darkened and a pale blue “Victory” appeared.

The discord call they were on dinged as everyone came back at once, and started yelling at the couple, Dagon and Bee’s voices joined the mess as the stream chat came back full force. The next game started soon after, and Bee found themselves locked in security with Ligur and Anathema. The lights darkened and Bee started chuckling as they watched Ligur kill Anathema and try to vent away. They clicked report and unmuted themselves. “I’ll save everybody the trouble, I just watched Ligur chop off Ana’s head and vent away right in front of me.” Ligur exploded with a string of curses that continued even as his little orange avatar floated into space. Everyone started laughing at his anger, and even Anathema unmuted herself to join the conversation. The next round started and as Bee was doing a visual task Dagon came up behind them. Bee gasped happily and ran to her as they finished their task, only for the kill animation to come up on the screen. The teen gasped dramatically and pressed a hand to their chest. “Betrayal!” They wailed as they watched their girlfriend walk away from their dead body.

Bee sat next to their body, their tiny ghost avatar hovering next to the tiny pet they had bought. The smaller version of their avatar sat on the ground next to their body. Soon after, Crowley walked by and reported the body, the call became alive again as people fought to be heard.

Dagon was put under suspicion immediately and voted off, as she floated through space she groaned and seemed to bang her head on her desk, which caused a laugh from the rest of the call.

The group played a few more games, before Bee checked the time and cursed. "Hey all." They unmuted themselves to the call and sighed, pinching the bridge of their nose. "It's four in the morning, Hastur it's seven for you. We should probably call it." The teen laughed tiredly and bid goodbye to their friends, before logging off the call. They turned off their screen sharing and their face filled Gabriel's monitor. "Hey chat, thanks for an amazing stream. I didn't even notice how late it was. The Discord link in down below, be sure to come say hi! And look out for a special announcement on there soon." Bee waved their hands around weakly. "I'm going to get some shut-eye. See y'all next time. Peace!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding onto this as it comes to me, I have ideas for it, I just don't know exactly how to get them into words. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
